The Chase
by Nerdella
Summary: Not so good at summaries.. Tom tries to get B'Elanna to go out with him


Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres walked down the corridor to the Mess Hall. She had just spent her duty shift in Engineering trying to get the

Warp Core up and running again. It had been a very stressful day for her and she hoped that she could unwind in the company of her

friends Harry And Tom. However, somethings were eaiser said than done.

When she got into the Mess Hall she spotted Harry and Tom at one of the tables and waved to them. Then she walked over to the

counter to get her food.

"B'Elanna! What a pleasant suprise! I haven't seen you in here for a while!" greeted the ever cheerful Talaxian chef.

"Well, it has been pretty busy in Engineering lately" B'Elanna answered, embarrassed by Neelix's loud outburst.

"Well, what can I get for you today?" Neelix asked.

"That looks.. good." B'Elanna said, pointing to a bubbling pan on the plasma cooker.

"Ah yes! Lieutenant Horhota suggested that I make it. Something called, Spaghetti? I modified the recpie slightly to give it a bit more

flavour, and in my opinion it tastes delicious." Neelix boasted, ladling out a bowl.

"Thanks" B'Elanna said. She turned to go, but Neelix stopped her.

"Uh, Lieutanat? I was just wondering if maybe you could send down an Engineer sometime to take a look at the replicator system?

People have been having some problems with it lately." Neelix asked.

"I'll see what I can do, Neelix" B'Elanna answered, finally heading to sit down.

Tom Paris watched as B'Elanna walked through the mess hall doors and headed for the kitchen to get her food. He could hear Harry

talking to him about something, but he wasn't listening.

"Tom? Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Harry called.

"Wha? Oh, sorry Harry, I was just thinking about something.." Tom answered, flustered.

"You seem to always be thinkiing about something lately. Especially around B'Elanna." Harry said, getting curious.

"Okay, since you'll just keep bothing me about it, I'll tell you. Just, don't tell B'Elanna, or she'd kill me." Tom answered.

Harry nodded for Tom to go on.

"Well, come on Har! Haven't you ever, really looked at her?" Tom asked.

"Who, B'Elanna?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Well who else would I be talking about?" Tom said sarcastically.

"I have llooked at her, but in that way! She's not really my type, and besides she's one of my best friends." Harry said "What are you

getting at?"

"I've looked at her, really looked. I think she's beautiful." Tom answered quietly.

" Wait a minute! Are you saying that you like B'Elanna!" Harry asked, suprised.

"Yeah, and keep your voice down! Harry, she's all I ever think about! I've never felt this way about any other woman! I've asked her

out on dates, but she always says no." Tom answered.

"Hah! I can't believe this! Finally, I'm not the one with the girl troubles!" Harry laughed.

"Hey! This isn't funny!" Tom said, hitting Harry on the side of the shoulder.

"Well, you've gotta admit, it kind of is.." Harry started to explain, but Tom cut him off.

"Shhh! Here she comes!"

"Hey B'Elanna" Harry said.

"Hi B'Elanna. How are things going in Engineering" Tom said, flashing her the signature Paris smile.

'Stupid question! I already know how things are in Engineering from her report in the staff meeting. Although I wasn't listening to her as

much as staring at her... ' Tom thought.

"Pretty busy right now. But we're almost finished. We should be able to go to warp by tomorrow" B'Elanna answered.

'Oh gosh, I could listen to her talk all day.. She can make warp cores sound so interesting! Gods, why can't she just go out with me? I

guess I'll just have to suck it up and try again. Maybe I'll try now..'

"B'Elanna, I need to ask you something." Tom said suddenly.

B'Elanna turned to faceTom "What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering since you're almost done with your repairs in Engineering, if you might like to do something on the

Holodeck? Maybe I could show you the Lake Tahoe program that I told you about?" Tom asked tentativly,

"I , um. I'm not sure. I really need to be in Engineering when we get the warp core back online." B'Elanna answered.

'Oh please, just say yes, B'Elanna!" Tom thought

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can. I should probably be going right now." B'Elanna said hastily as he got up from her chair and walked

to the door.

"B'Elanna! Wait!" Tom called after her.

When she stopped and turned around, Tom fell down onto his knees at her feet.

"Why won't you just say yes to me? I'm not going to try anything! Please B'Elanna, just once, go out with me?" Tom begged.

"Kahless Tom! Get up!" B'Elanna spoke angrily, her cheeks getting red.

Already, their little scene had attracted the looks and giggles of the other crewmen in the room. Harry just sat wide-eyed and open

mouthed at the scene he saw before him. He couldn't believe the daring Tom had to do this. And with B'Elanna, no less.

"Please B'Elanna! I really, really like you! Honestly, I wouldn't dream of trying anything! Please?" Tom begged somemore.

B'Elanna couldn't help it. Her heart melted at the vulnerable look on Tom's face, He looked so despreate for her to say yes, and he did

sound pretty genuine. Besides, she had secretky wanted to say yes everytime Tom had invited her to dinner or to the Holodeck, but

everytime, part of the stubborn Klingon in her had said no. She finally gave in.

"Alright, alright! I'll go out with you just this once." B'Elanna said, pretending to be reluctant.

"Really? Great! You won't regret it, I promise." Tom said getting up from the ground.

" I hope I won't. But I swear Tom, if you ever do anything like this again, I'll ring your neck!" B'Elanna threatened.

"Maybe I won't have to." Tom said, grinning.

"Right.. I'll see you later then." B'Elanna said, and waved at Harry, "Bye Starfleet!"

As the doors hissed closed behind B'Elanna, Tom turned and sat back down in his chair.

"I had absoluetly no idea that that was going to work!" Tom said, still amazed that begging on B'Elanna of all people.

"Yeah, I didn't you were that despreate. That must have taken some guts to do!" Harry said.

"Well, I guess I was desperate. She does mean alot to me. There's no way that I'm going to mess this up!" Tom said, as the two men

went back to their meals.


End file.
